


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by galluslafayetti



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I didn't mean to ship it but whoop de do here we are, Incest, Normcest - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galluslafayetti/pseuds/galluslafayetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Normcest drabble written just after 3x01. Fluffy and a little angsty. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

When they curl up to each other in bed - her back to his chest, his face against her neck, soft wisps of blonde hair tickling his cheek - it's the best thing in the world. She feels so warm against him, warm and safe and familiar in the most basic sense.  
In an abstract way, he knows it isn't normal. He knows that he shouldn't want to hold his mother through the night, want to wake up with his arm curled around her waist, breathing in the sweet scent of her nape. He knows that he's a grown boy- no, a grown man, and he shouldn't need his mother anymore. But when darkness falls and she invites him into her bed for a movie and popcorn or he lays down beside her to console her about the latest hitch in their bizarre lives, he's glad for an excuse to be close to her.  
The few nights he does sleep in his own bed anymore, it feels like a void. It's cold and lonely, and those nights, he doesn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. He can't lie still, so used to the solid warmth of a body beside him; unconsciously, his fingers search for skin to grasp and hold onto, finding only cool sheets and empty space.  
She's an antidote to the vacant spaces in his mind. She keeps him grounded, fends off the blackness that crouches at the edges of his consciousness. He can feel the barren, cold cracks and holes growing more and more familiar with every passing day, and he wants to scream and struggle and fight, but maybe it's too late for that. Maybe it's always been too late for that. The only time he feels whole anymore is when he's with her.  
It's like she's just another part of him, sometimes. A continuation of a single person. That's how he rationalizes how completely he wants her. Her mind, her love, her body. The same and separate all at once.  
He wants to breathe her in and never exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from the Maroon 5 song.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
